


The Talk

by Harry_Fado



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: "Have some Balls", After the Episode, Episode 9, Episode Related, I Don't Even Know, Justin is a Mother Hen, M/M, Me Thinks It's Funny, Please Don't Kill Me, Silly, What Was I Thinking?, it's not sad, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin have an interesting conversation. Season 4, after the final scene from episode 9, "Have Some Balls".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Conversa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838368) by [Harry_Fado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado). 



"Why are you doing this?" Asked Brian, looking Justin in the eyes.

"‘Cause I love you, Dumbass." Answered the blond, his eyes sad.

"I don’t know how you can love me so much, even after everything I did to you." Said the older man, his gaze fitting Justin’s, with a blank expression.

"We can’t choose who we love, Brian! If we could I would choose you again. Because I’ve fallen in love with the person hiding behind this “I’m a jerk” mask. I know the lovely person you can be! I’ve met him that first night, after he smiled at his son. I know that your wounds are exposed now." Said Justin, caressing Brian’s cheek.

"How can I reply to such a beautiful discourse, Mr. Taylor?" Said the dark haired man, sarcastically. Justin stopped caressing Brian’s cheek.

"Why is it so hard to show your feelings for me, just once? You think I’m not suffering because of your cancer? You think that I’m here because I feel sorry for you and not because I fear losing you? You’re not the only one that fears losing something, you know!" Said the blond, turning his face away from Brian, eyes fitting the kitchen, trying to hide his teary eyes.

"I-I can’t… show you! I don’t like to… to feel the way I’m feeling right now." Admitted Brian while turning Justin’s face back to him, wanting to look the blond in the eyes.

"And how’s that?" Asked the young man.

"Vulnerable and useless. That everyone that looks at me it’s feeling sorry for me."

"And how do you think I’ve felt after the bashing?" Asked Justin fiercely. "I felt undesirable, a broken toy with no use. And what have you done? You felt sorry for me! That damn pity made you bring me here. And I didn’t protest, because while I felt undesirable I also felt loved and safe! Now stop the bullshit and let me love you properly!"

"You always did!" Retorted Brian.

"Yeah, I did, with your limitations! Let me give you back what you gave me. If you think you’re not worthy of my love, no one else is."

"Don’t say shit like that, Justin." Said Brian, furious. He turned around on the bed, facing away from the blond.

"You know, more than anyone, that I don’t “say shit”. I may do some pretty shitty things, but I never say anything I don’t mean! Let me take care of you, let me love you, you’re the most important person in my life, besides my family! Don’t give up without a fight, please. For me, for… for us! If there is an us." The tears were streaming freely down Justin’s face; some fell on Brian’s hand, making the brunette turn around to face the blond again. The pain from making Justin cry stole his breath away for a quick moment.

"Don’t cry, Sunshine." Brian said, while wiping Justin’s tears away. "I promise you that I’ll try! It won’t be easy, but I’ll try."

"Nothing is easy besides complaining, Brian! You know you’re not alone! There’s me, Michael, our family. They would stop whatever they are doing right now just to be with you and you know it, because you would do the same for them! They need you! I need you! You’re the only person who can make me keep going, the one who gives me strength! I hate seeing you suffering in silence. It kills me a little inside every time I see you doing it." Said Justin, resting his hand on Brian’s chest, above his heart. "Just open your eyes, you’ll notice that everything that hurts you, hurts me too!"

"Ok, ok! You convinced me! Give me the fucking chicken soup!" Said Brian, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you!" Justin kissed Brian’s cheek, picked up the bowl of soup and gave it to the older man.

"You’re welcome." Said the brunette, with a little, but sincere, smile.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
